The Cabal
by Michael2
Summary: A U.S. Naval Academy midshipman is accused of drug use
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1

0250 ZULU

UNITED STATES NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"I can't believe you like listening to that," says Petty Officer Second Class Enrique Calcado.

"She has an awesome singing voice," replies U.S. Navy Corpsman John Nokes, sitting inside a ward room weith a refrigerator, sink, and microwave oven. "And she's hot."

"Try listening to real music, Nokes. At least put on some headphones so I don;t have to listen to this garbage."

The two Navy corpsman are assigned to the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland as emergency medical technicians. They are currently working the graveyard shift. On most days, this is an easy assignment, as they wait for calls from dispatch.

A buzzer rings, and Calcado answers a phone.

"Turn your girlfriend off," he says. "We're going, Nokes."

oooooooooooo

0255 ZULU

BANCROFT HALL

UNITED STATES NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

The two of them arrive at the dormitory for the Naval Academy. Some of the Navy Academy midshipman watch the two corpsman.

"She's in here," says a woman in her late teens with curly black hair. "I think something's wrong with her."

Calcado and Nokes enter the dormitory room. It is small, with two beds and an Apple Macintosh iBook on the desk.

They also notice a young woman with brown hair, lying face up on the ground.

She is loaded on a gurney and then placed in an ambulance. 


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

1205 ZULU

WEST ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

United States Marine Corps Major General Gordon M. Cresswell tightens the necktie on his Marine dress uniform as he prepares for his duties as the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy, a position he hasheld for over a year now. As he gets his olive-green coat out of the closet, he hears the telephone ring.

"Hello," says his wife Dora. "Tell me where she is."

"What was that?" asks the general.

ooooooooooooo

1302 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

United States Navy Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates hears the telephone ring as soon as she gets within five feet of her office in JAG headquarters. She picks up the pace and then picks up the receiver.

"JAG headquarters," she says. "Petty Officer Coates speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is General Cresswell," says General Cresswell.

"What may I do for you, sir?"

"I have a bit of a family emergency, Coates. Tell Commanders Turner and Austin that I won't be in this morning. Just take messages until I return."

"Will you be back today?"

"I don't know. I'll keep you posted. Cresswell out."

"Yes, sir."

Coates hangs up the telephone and sits on her desk. She briefly ponders the general's family emergency before looking at her to-do list for things she will have to take care of this morning.

"Coates," says Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts as he enters her office. "Is the general in?"

"No, sir," replies the petty officer, standing at attention to her superior officer. "He just called me to inform he's attending to an emergency."

"This is my report," says the commander. "Get it to him when he gets here."

"Yes, sir."

oooooooooooo

1330 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY HOSPITAL

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

The hospital for the United States Naval Academy services the midshipmen, faculty, staff, and support personnel for the Naval Academy. Doctors and orderlies walk along the halls tending to patients. General Cresswell and his wife walk down one of the hallways and enters one of the rooms.

"Cammie," says Mrs. Cresswell.

"Mom, Dad," says Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell, who is lying down on the bed. "How are you?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," says General Cresswell.

"I still feel a little sick," she says.

"What happened?" asks her mother.

"I was in my room studying," says their daughter. "I felt dizzy and I got sick. My roommate Dana told me she found me unconscious and called for an ambulance.

"Hello there," says a man with short, tightly-curled black hair with a long white coat over his torso. "Dr. Hubbard. I'm the physician in care of Midshipman Cresswell."

"Major General Gordon Cresswell," says General Cresswell. "Cammie's my daughter."

"What happened?" Dora Cresswell asks the doctor. "What was wrong?"

"We still have a tox screen to do," says the Navy physician. "There was a case a few weeks ago where a mishipman spent two weeks in the hospital due to complications for food poisoning. You can't imagine the staff having to inspect the kitchen at King Hall. I would like to ask you a favor, sir."

"What?" asks the general.

"I need Midshipman Cresswell's pediatric records," says Hubbard. "I want to know if this fainting spell was due to any pre-existing medical condition."

"I'm fine, sir," says Cammie. "I ..I think it was just stress from the all the schoolwork."

"Don't I know it," says her father, recalling his days at the Academy. He had wondered at times if he could even make it to tommorow, let alone make it to graduation.

"Let the doctor be the judge of that, dear," says her mother.

"I don't think it's anything serious," says the doctor. "I have to make sure though. I can release her once the tox screen results come back. You will get me a copy of her pediatric records in the meantime, right?"

"We will," says General Cresswell. He then takes out his Nokia cell phone and calls his office. "Coates, this is the general. I'm calling to let you know that I'm going to JAG Headquarters. I'll be there in an hour and a half."

"Take care, Cammie," says Mrs. Cresswell. "You just rest while the doctors take care of you."

"Okay, Mom, Dad," says the midshipman.

oooooooooooo

1450 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

General Cresswell's arrival at JAG Headquarters is later than expected, due to traffic on U.S. Highway 50. The main office is as busy as ever when he arrives there. Everyone in the office stands at attention as the general enters.

"General Cresswell," says Petty Officer Coates. "I took down three messages for you."

"Anything else, Petty Officer?" asks Cresswell.

"Yes, sir. Commander Roberts and Lieutenant Vukovic submitted some reports as you requested yesterday, Commander Austin is going to debrief you on the Smart case."

"Very well then. By the way, in case you are wondering, the emergency situation I was attending to is over now. It was just some stress. Carry on, Petty Officer."

"Yes, sir."

The general enters his private office and sits behind the varnished wooden desk. His shoed feet resting on the carpet which covers the floor, he looks at the stack of folders containing reports and forms which he as Judge Advocate General would have to personally deal with. He already has meetings scheduled with the Navy Staff.

At least he can put that hospital visit behind him, he thinks at the moment.

oooooooooooooo

0142 ZULU

BANCROFT HALL

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

Bancroft Hall is a huge dormitory complex where the midshipmen for the United States Naval Academy reside. Many people have resided in these halls over the decades, including two United States senators and the present Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

Right now, Midshipman Cameron Cresswell walks towards the hall.

"Cammie," calls out a male voice.

Cammie looks and sees a young man with short-cropped black hair. "Hi, Mike."

The two of them run towards each other and embrace.

"I heard you were in the hospital," says Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm gonna have to see the doctor again in a few days."

"What happened?"

"It was just stress I think."

"I know what you mean. I've been studying all last week, and I still need to get more done for these midterms."

"Cresswell!" barks another male voice.

"Midshipman Grant," says Cammie, looking at a young man with short blond hair.

"Good to see you back on your feet," says Midshipman First Class Roy Grant.

"I agree, sir."

"I'm sure you have a lot of coursework to catch up on, Cresswell. Dismissed."

As Midshipman Grant departs, a woman with short, tightly curled black hair comes along.

"Cammie," she says. "You're out of the hospital."

"You didn't know about it, Dana?" asks Cammie.

"I was studying in the library mostly. You know that these tests are coming up."

"It was just overwork, that's all."

"I wonder if it has to do with your prescription medication."

"What prescription medication, Harris?" asks Mike.

"Midshipman Roberts," acknowledges Midshipman Third Class Dana Harris. "How are you doing, sir?"

"What was this thing about prescription medication?"

"I saw Midshipman Cresswell pop some pills just last week. She told me it was a prescription. I even saw the bottle with the label."

"Cammie," says Mike, "you should tell the doctor about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing," says Cammie.

"You should let the doctor know anyway," says Dana Harris. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Right," says Cammie. "Well, I've got some studying to do in my room. Are you going to our room or to the library?"

"I can go to our room," says Dana.

"I've quyite a bit of studying to do myself," says Mike Roberts. "Good night."

He then kisses Cammie on the lips.

"Good night," she replies.

oooooooooooooo

DAY 5

1622 ZULU

KING HALL

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

It is lunchtime at King Hall, and the midshipmen of the Academy take noon meal. Most of the midshipmen brought books along to study, as the vast bulk of the Brigade of Midshipmen have tests this week or the following week.

"Are you still trying to study?" asks Dana Harris.

"I have a test in less than two hours, Dana," says Cammie. "It's very important I score high on this one."

"Cresswell!"

Cammie turns and sees Midshipman Grant, who is escorted by two sailors who clearly are not midshipmen.

"Is there anything, sir?" she asks as she puts down her fork.

"You will have to come with these men, Midshipman Cresswell," says Grant.

oooooooooooooooooooo

1740 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Two men enter the office of General Cresswell. One of them wears a United States Navy uniform, his sleeve markings indicating his rank as a lieutenant. The other man wears a United States Marine Corps uniform, the silver bars on his shoulders and collar indicating his rank as a captain.

"Vukovic, Bullrider," says Cresswell as he faces the two lawyers. "A U.S. Naval Academy midshipman is accused of using methamphetamines. The staff judge advocate's office requested two lawyers from JAG to conduct a JAGman investigation."

"Who is the midshipman?" asks Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic.

"She is Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell. My daughter."

"Sir, that could be a conflict of interest," says Captain Carlos Bullrider.

"The request was probaky submitted by a paralegal who did not know whom I was," says the general. "But it does not have to be a conflict of interest. You two will conduct your investigation, and then report to Commander Pike- she is the staff judge advocate for Annapolis. Once you are done, you will return here and I will assign you other cases."

"Yes, sir," the two officers reply.

oooooooooooooo

1903 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"It sure brings back memories," says Captain Bullrider as he looks at the Yard, which is what campus of the U.S. Naval Academy is called.

"Nice place they got here," says Lieutenant Vukovic.

The two men walk towards one of the buildings which houses the offices of the Naval Academy staff. A sailor guides them to a small office. The office is simply furnished, with desks and file cabinets.

"You must be Lieutenant Vukovic and Captain Bullrider," says a woman in a Navy uniform. She has dark hair tied in a bun. Her sleeve markings indicate that she is a commander. "I am Commander Caitlin Pike, staff judge advocate for the Academy."

"Are you aware of the relationship between the accused and our commanding officer?" asks Bullrider.

"I just became aware of it, Captain," says the commander. "My aide was unaware. We already have a full caseload and we needed two additional people for the investigation."

"We've been specifically ordered to conduct this investigation impartially," says Vukovic. "And to make recommendations to you directly."

"What are we looking at, ma'am?" asks Bullrider.

"We can let the midshipmen themselves handle the matter, which would probably mean expulsion for Midshipman Cresswell," says Pike. "Or the convening authority can order up a special court-martial. My aide will give you all relevant reports. The two of you better get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," the two men say. 

oooooooooooooo

1923 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY HOSPITAL

"Midshipman Cresswell was brought in by ambulance a few nights ago," says Dr. Ron Hubbard. "There weren't any obvious signs of injury. We monitored her heart rate and breathing. We even put her through the MRI."

"And there was nothing on the MRI, right?" asks Captain Bullrider.

"No sighn of brain injury. All the girl needed was some rest."

"When did you do the tox screen?" asks Lieutenant Vukovic.

"We drew blood as soon as it was safe to do so," says Hubbard. "We sent it to the lab. Stnadard procedure for these type of cases."

ooooooooo

"Our test results are consistent with someone who used methamphetamines," says Warrant Officer Jessica Spencer, a lab technician at the Naval Academy Hospital. "I can give you copies of detailed reports?"

"is it possible for there to be false positives?" asks Bullrider.

"It is possible if they were exposed to chemicals with a similar structure to methamphetamines. I know that methamphetamines are made from common household chemicals."

"So a midshipman who was assigned to mop a floor could test positive because of that," says the Marine captain.

"Depends on what they used as a solvent," says the Navy warrant officer.

oooooooooooooo

"Cammie Cresswell was my roommate for this year," says Midshipman Dana Harris as she walks through the Yard. "We met during our plebe summer. God, that was so awful."

"What is your opinion of her?" asks Captain Bullrider.

"She's smartand works hard. She studied a lot the past two weeks," says Harris. "Can I go now, sirs?"

"Do you know of any drug use by Midshipman Cresswell?" asks Lieutenant Vukovic.

"Drug use? Is this what it's about?"

"Yes," says the Navy lieutenant. "Was there any behavior from her indicating any drug use?"

"I saw her take some pills," says the midshipman. "She told me it was prescription. I even saw the bottle with the label."

"What did the label say?' asks Bullrider.

"I didn't read it," says Harris. "But now that I think of it, she was startled when I asked her about those pills."

"Thank you, Midshipman Harris," says Bullrider. "We'll contact you if we need more information from you."

"We still have a couple of leads," says Vukovic.

"You can talk to the basketball coach," says Bullrider. "I'll talk to the midshipman herself."

oooooooooooooo

"Midshipman Cresswell's a fine player," says Lieutenant Stephanie Hiller, the coach for the Naval Academy's women's basketball team. "She made every practice."

"Was the schedule grueling?" asks Lieutenant Vukovic.

"We practice hard, just as I did when I went here over ten years ago. I did cancel practice because of all of the exams my players were taking."

"Have there been any inidents of drug use this year?"

"Was Midshipman Cresswell using drugs?" asks the coach.

"The authorities found an unusual drug test and they requested a JAG investigation."

"Last test was two weeks ago," says Hiller. "No one tested positive. If, and I am speaking hypothetically, if any of my players are using drugs now, they didn't use it at the time of the urine test."

ooooooooooooo

Captain Bullrider approaches a dormitory room inside Bancroft Hall. He sees a young woman standing in front of the door.

"Captain Bullrider from JAG," the Marine says to the midshipman. "Here to speak with Midshipman Cresswell."

"Go ahead, sir," replies the midshipman as she stands aside.

The Marine captain enters the dormiatory room. The room verry much resembles his Academy quarters from many years back.

"Captain," Midshipman Cresswell says, standing at attention.

"At ease," says Bullrider. "I am Captain Carlos Bullrider from JAG."

"Is therre anything you want, sir?" asks Cammie.

"Just want to talk. You can tell me anything."

"I..I am going through a hard time, sir."

"I went here a long time ago. It was definitely a grueling four years." Bullrider's mind rewinds back to his Academy days. "I remmeber my plebe summer. I was fresh out of high school. I thought I knew everything. But it was hard, very hard. And that was coming from someone who graduated from junior NROTC with honors. All that yelling, being told what to do by the first class midshipmen. I was basically nothing. And then came the actual school, having to keep my quarters clean, marching to meals, policing the galley and the Yard. Not to mention the academic and athletic curriculum. I had to pull all nighters just to make sure I can even understand the test questions. I probably used up a plantation's worth of coffee."

"I know what you mean, sir," says Cammie.

"And that's not all," says Bullrider. "In third class and fourth class I had to watch out for the lower classes in addition to watching out for myself. Their screwups became my screwups. I even had to be drill instructor for plebe summer. I can understand why my instructors yelled at me so much. I thought I had it hard back them."

"Mike was a drill instructor last summer."

"Who?"

"Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts. He's someone I'm dating."

"The life of a midshipman is hard. It's like marching through the Crucible ten times in a row."

"Well, sir, there's all this pressure on me. My dad's a major general in the Marine Corps. You don;t know the pressure on me because I'm a general's daughter."

"I think I can relate," says the captain, recalling his own experience. "I know it was a difficult time for you, what with all theexams and stuff,. and these accusations now. I want to know one thing. Did you use meth?"

Cammie looks at the Marine captain's eyes. They look so familiar, so friendly, as if he were just talking as a friend rather than interrogating her as a suspect. "Yes. I was having trouble keeping up with all the demands. I needed a boost."

"Okay then," says Bullrider. "Listen, it's best if you keep your mouth shut about this at least until formal hearings begin. Most likely your career in the Academy is over, but until you face actual disciplinary proceedings, it is best not to talk about this. Trust me, I'm a lawyer."

"Yes, sir," says Cammie.

oooooooooooo

DAY 6

1453 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"We've got statements from Midshipman Cresswell's fellow midshipmen as well as her instructors," says Lieutenant Vukovic, sitting inside Commander Pike's private office. "We also have statements from the hospital."

"Any recommendations?" asks Commander Pike.

"I recommend a closed Article 32 evidentiary hearing," says Captain Bullrider.

"This is an unusual request for a midshipman infraction not involving homicide or espionage," says Pike.

"I know, ma'am. But I have prosecuted a drug case before," saysd the Marine captain. "The only evidence was a drug test, and the defense attorney managed to provide an alternate explanation for the drug tests. A closed evidentiary hearing, with counsel for Midshipman Cresswell, can determine the accuracy of these test results. We shouldn't throw away a midshipman's career on an inaccurate lab tests."

"There was no indication the lab test was inaccurate," says Vukovic.

"I agree with Captain Bullrider," says Pike. "I see no harm in an evidentiary hearing. I'll speak with the convening authority."

ooooooo

1505 ZULU

"An evidentiary hearing?" asks Vukovic, walking through the Academy's Yard. "Why not just let the midshipmen handle this?"

"Maybe they will," says Bullrider. "After all..."

the teo men stand at attention as a man in an olive-green Marine uniform apporaches. He appears to be in his late fifties, with salt-and-pepper hair under his cap. Four silver stars adorn each shoulder and the two sides of the collar. Vukovic notices a Congressional Medal of Honor ribbon on the general's decoration.  
They salute the general, who returns the salute.

"Lieutenant, Captain," says the general. "What business have you?"

"We are finishing up on a formal JAG investigation, sir," says Bullrider. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"What are you doing here, sir?"

"I'm scheduled to make a speech to the midshipmen today," says the general. "I understand they had some exams the past two weeks."

"Yes, sir, they did."

"I must be going now. Dismissed!"

"Aye aye, sir," say Vukovic and Bullrider.

As the general leaves, the Navy lieutenant asks, "Who was that?"

"General Thomas Bullrider. My dad."

oooooooooooooo

1803 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

General Cresswell sits behind his desk catching up on some late assignments. He hears the door open and sees who walksa inside.

"Captain Bullrider," says the general. "Is your TAD assignment over?"

"The convening authority has decided to convene an Article 32 hearing to look into the accusations against Midshipman Cameron Cresswell," says Bullrider. "The preisding judge will then recommend any further action after its conclusion.

"You know I can not be involved, Bullrider. In fact, there should not even be any appearance of involvement."

"That can not be avoided, sir. I am Midshipman Cresswell's counsel. And I intend to call you as a witness."

"I see."

"Before you dismiss me, sir, I would like to take the time to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead, Captain." 


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 8

1300 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

Midshipman Cameron Cresswell arrives with Captain Carlos Bullrider for her Article 32 hearing in the U.S. Naval Academy. She sits ata table with her lawyer. She notices another man entering the room. The man is dressed in a Marine uniform and the rank insignia identifies him as a major.

"Arise," says a Navy master-at-arms. The judge, a U.S. Navy commander, walks in and takes a seat at the bench.

"Midshipman Cameron Cresswell," says the judge, "you are accused of one violation of Article 112 subsection a, wrongful use of controlled substances. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, sir," says Cresswell.

"The government may call its first witness."

"The government calls Jessica Spencer to the stand," says Marine Major Jack McBurney.

A woman with blond hair approaches the witness stand. She is dressed in a U.S. Navy dress uniform.

"What is your current rank and post in the Navy?" asks the major.

"I am a chief warrant officer and I am currently a lab technician for the hospital at the U.S. Naval Academy," says Spencer.

"How much experience do you have with drug tests?"

"I am in charge of all random urine tests performed by the Academy; I've been doing it for over fifteen years."

"And you do blood tests too, right?"

"Correct, sir."

"And did you perform a test on a sample of blood taken from Midshipman Cresswell?"

"Yes. Dr. Hubbard asked me to do a tox screen for a patient who had been taken to the emergency room."

"People's exhibit A, your Honor," says McBurney. "A report on Midshipman Cresswell's admission to the Naval Academy hospital."

"So noted," says the judge.

"And what did you find?"

"I found traces of methamphetamines in her bloodstream, consistent with someone who had used the substance the same day."

"And how do you test for methamphetamines?' asks McBurney.

"What we do, sir, is take a blood or urine sample and place a drop on a indicator. The indicator changes color due to chemical reaction with certain compounds. In Midshipman Cresswell's case we tested for alcohol, cocaine, and heroin along with any toxic substances she may have come into contact with due to her military training. The initial test for methamphetamines was positive. As standard procedure, we used mass spectronomy tests. Mass spectronomy tests use electrospray ionization to ionize the blood sample. We then use a mass analyzer to separate the ions according to their mass per charge. We then use a detector to detect the ions. The test results were consistent with methamphetamine use."

"We enter exhibit A, a complete, detailed report on the tests on the blood sample taken from Midshipman Cresswell," says McBurney. "and this method is the standard method used?"

"Yes, sir. Law enforcement agencies, such as the FBI and our own NCIS use this method to test for drugs, including methamphetamines."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"So if there were methamphetamines in the bloodstream, the test will detect it, right?" asks Captain Bullrider.

"Yes, sir," replies Warrant Officer Spencer.

"Are you aware that methamphetamines are manufavtured from over-the-counter drugs and common household agents?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Then could not the test be positive if Midshipman Cresswell had taken any cold medication?"

"Absolutely not. She would have to have taken a full bottle of cold medication in less than an hour to give one0fourth of the results we see. "

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Witness may step down."

Bullrider sits back at his table. This would be a lot easier if his client had been taking cold medication at the time.

"I call Dana Harris to the stand," says Major McBurney.

Midshipman Dana Harris walks to the witness stand. She glances at her roommate even as she is sworn in.

"State your position in the Naval Academy," says the Marine major.

"I am a midshipman third class," she says.

"And do you live with Midshipman Cresswell?"

"Yes, sir, I do. In Bancroft Hall."

"How long have you known Midshipman Cresswell?"

"For one and a half years, sir. Since our plebe summer."

"Midshipman Harris, could you tell us if and when you saw Midshipman Cresswell take any sort of drugs?"

"About two weeks ago, I saw her popping some pills."

"You mean she swallowed pills, right?"

"Yes, sir. I asked her what it was, and she said it was prescription medication."

"And what did you think?"

"I assumed it was just that, prescription medication."

"Please describe Midshipman Cresswell's behavior."

"She was sweet, easy to get along with, driven, energetic."

"How energetic was she?" asks McBurney.

"Very much energetic," says Harris. "I don't know how she kept going at times."

"Did she ever complain about headaches or blurred vision or dizziness?"

"I remember she once told me about a headache; I thought it was just stress from the exams."

"Was she ever sent to the emergency room?"

"Yes, sir. She was studying and then I heard a thud. I saw her lying on the floor unconscious. I called for the paramedics."

"People's Exhibit B, your Honor. A publication from the Navy Medical Corps on the symptoms of methamphematine use," says McBurney. "Now read the list of symptoms, Midshipman Harris. Is acting full of energy one of the symptoms?"

"Yes, sir," says Harris, reading the pamphlet.

"Are headaches one of the side effects?"

"Yes, sir."

"No further questions."

"Midshipman Harris," asks Captain Bullrider, standing up and approaching the witness seat, "can you say for certain that Midshipman Cresswell was using methamphetamines?"

"No, sir."

"Did you have any reason to believe she was lying when she told you the bottle of pills you saw were prescription medication?"

"No, sir. We midshipmen have a code of not tolerating liars, cheats, or thieves."

"I know that, Midshipman. I was a midshipman here long ago."

"Did Midshipman Cresswell take her duties as a midshipman seriously?"

"Yes, sir, she did. She studied a lot. She made sure to attend every basketball practice. She strove to excel in every military drill."

"And would you say she would throw away her career by using drugs?"

"Objection, your Honor," says McBurney.

"Midshipman Harris was called as a witness because the prosecution believed she could testify to Midshipman Cresswell's drug use," says Bullrider. "It is only fair that I ask her about Midshipman Cresswell's character."

"Overruled," says the judge.

"No, I don't think she would do that."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

"The government rests," says McBurney.

"Court is adjourned until 1000 tomorrow," says the judge.

"That was it?' asks Cammie as she and her lawyer walk out of the courtroom.

"We're gonna call some character witnesses tomorrow," replies Bullrider.

ooooooooooooooo

0509 ZULU

BANCROFT HALL

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts reads one of his textbooks. Even as he studies, his mind wanders to his upcoming appearance at Cammie's Article 32 hearing.

"You feeling okay?' asks his roommate, Midshipman First Class Kevin Dupree.

"I'm feeling nervous about my court appearance tomorrow," says Mike.

"I can iron your uniform if you want."

"It's not that, Kevin. It's what I'm going to say during the hearing."

"It is just simple question and answer, Mike."

"What if ... what if they ask me something that can hurt her case?"

"I know you can go up there and testify," says Kevin. "Don't worry about a thing; just do your part and let her lawyer do his part."

oooooooooooo

DAY 9

1400 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"Call your first witness," says the judge.

"The defense calls Gordon Cresswell to the stand," says Captain Bullrider.

Major General Gordon M. Cresswell stands up and walks to the witness seat. He is then sworn in by the bailiff. He glances at his daughter, who glances back.

"Give us your rank and post, sir," says Bullrider.

"I'm a major general in the United States Marine Corps and the Judge Advocate General for the United States Department of the Navy," he replies.

"And what is your relationship with Midshipman Cresswell?"

"Iam her father."

"And how long have you known her?"

"Nineteen years. I apologize if I revealed your age, Cammie."

"I'm sure she accepts your apology, sir," says Bullrider, glancing at his client sitting at the defense table. "How did she perform in high school?"

"She was an honor student," says the general. "She worked hard to earn those grades."

"Defense Exhibit A, your Honor," says Bullrider. "The high school records of Cameron Cresswell. When did she decide to apply to the Naval Academy?"

"Her sopohomore year. She was always competitive. After a long talk with me and her mother, she decided to go. She received word of her nomination her senior year."

"And what did you learn of her experiences in Annapolis?"

"She wrote of how grueling her plebe summer was; reminded me of what I went through during my plebe summer in '75. She would write about her academic and military life, and her experiences with her fellow plebes. Her plebe year was the toughest, just like mine. She was even reconsidering her appointment to the Academy. But she pulled through."

"So she thought her career at the Naval Academy was very important."

"Right."

"And she would not be the sort to just throw away everything by using drugs."

"That's right."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Your witness," says the judge.

"General Cresswell, has Midshipman Cresswell ever lied to you?" asks Major McBurney.

"Lied to me?" replies the general. "She did before, I think. And she quickly learned the value of honesty and the consequences of dishonesty."

"Did you talk to her about drugs?" asks the major.

"When she was twelve," replies Cresswell.

"How often did you speak to her while she was attending the Academy?"

"once in a while. We both have responsibilities where we were."

"So you were not familiar with her daily routine there."

"I assumed it was similar to what I went through."

"You assumed, sir. You did not talk to her about any problems she had."

"She was having doubts about whether she can make it through her plebe year, as I have said before."

"Did you ever talk to her about methamphetamine use?"

"No, I did not," says the general.

"But you said she was not the sort to use drugs. How do you know?"

"I've known her for twenty years."

"But you just admitted that you did not talk to her much while she was in the Academy," says McBurney. "How could you know the details of her daily routine?"

"I had a general idea," says Cresswell.

"Right, sir. You only had a general idea. You had no idea she was using methamphetamines."

"It's not in her character to do that."

"The test results from her blood test tells otherwise"

"Objection," says Bullrider.

"The test results were already entered into evidence, sir," says McBurney.

"Overruled," says the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor," says the major.

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

General Cresswell stands up and looks at Cammie for a second before leaving the room.

"The defense calls Stephanie Hiller to the stand," says Bullrider.

Lieutenant Stephanie Hiller takes the stand and is sworn in.

"State your rank and position," says the Marine captain.

"I am a lieutenant in the United States Navy and the coach for the Naval Academy's Women's Basketball Team," says Hiller.

"And when did Midshipman Cresswell join the Women's Basketball Team?" asks Bullrider.

"This year."

"Describe her performance."

"She's an excellent athlete," says Lieutenant Hiller. "Unlike a few others in my team, there were no warning letters from her academic instructors. She was able to make every practice and still keep up with her schoolwork."

"Did she ever report any health problems like dizziness or headaches?"

"She never said anything about it to me."

"From what you know of her, do you believe she is the kind of person that would use methamphetamines?"

"I don't know her that well personally."

"Has she ever tested positive in the last urine analysis?"

"No, Captain," says the lieutenant.

"No further questions," says Bullrider.

"Would you describe Midshipman Cresswell as energetic?" asks Major McBurney.

"Yes, sir, I would," replies Hiller.

"How energetic was she?"

"Very much so."

"And did she ever feel exhaustion after practice or games?"

The women's basketball coach ponders the question. "I ...I can't recall."

"When was the last urine drug test your team had?"

"Three weeks ago, I think."

"It was October 19, according to official records," says McBurney.

"My players are all very energetic and they love their team and show full dedication," says Lieutenant Hiller. "Cresswell's not the only enthusiastic player on my team."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Court will recess until 1300." The Navy judge bangs the gavel.

oooooooooo

1700 ZULU

Midshipman Mike Roberts sits inside the room where the hearing is taking place. He looks at Cammie as she sits at the defense table with Captain Bullrider.

"The defense calls Michael Roberts to the stand," says Bullrider.

Mike gets up, sits down, and is sowrn in. He is familiar with this, as he had testified in an Article 32 hearing before.

"State your rank and position," says Bullrider.

"I am a Midshipman First Class in the United States Naval Academy," says Mike. "I was a petty officer third class before my appointment. Next year I will gradaute and get my commission."

"How long have you known Midshipman Cresswell?" asks Bullrider.

"Since she was a plebe. I was a midshipman second class at the time, and I had to assist in training the plebes."

"And how well did you know Midshipman Cresswell?"

"She was an excellent student. She thought on her feet. She improvised during her milityary training. That is an assett that any officer should have. I got to know her better during her plebe year. We started dating when she became a midshipman third class, as regulations would allow us to date."

"So she talks to you about everything, right?" asks the Marine captain. "About how she's doing."

"Yes, sir," replies the midshipman. "She spoke to me about how tough the midterms are. I understood, since I had a couple of those myself. I had this term paper that I stayed up nights to finish."

"Was she having academic problems or probelsm in military training?"

"No, sir. Cammie excelled at what she did. It's not easy for her any more than it's easy for me. But in the end she prevailed. This hearing is just another test for her."

"In your opinion, do you think Midshipman Cresswell would use methamphetamines?"

"No, sir."

"No further questions."

"Your witness," says the judge.

"Let's talk abiout you, Midshipman," says Major McBurney. "You were once arrested for a murder in Mexico, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir," says Mike, recalling that incident a few years back when he was a Navy seaman. "I was cleared of those charges; the whole thing was the result of fraud. I even testified in a Mexican court when the real killer was tried."

"I also understand you are ijn the Competitive Sailing Team. When your coach was acvcused of negligence, did you try to stonewall the investigation, influence the witnesses?"

"Yes, sir. It wasn't the highlight of my career. My brother, Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, confronted me about my inexcusable behavior. I did contact the defense attorney and told him of some more witnesses he could call to the stand. That's not inappropriate, is it, sir?"

"About Midshipman Cresswell, to your personal knowledge, has she ever violated any rules or regulations?"

Mike looks at Cammie, looking straight into her eyes. He can still recall that incident when she was a plebe. This is not a question he wants to answer.

"Answer the question, Midshipman," says the judge.

"Yes, sir," says Mike. "We were conducting a paintball exercise. She was hit, so she was ineligible to participate any further. Despite that, she shot me with a paintball gun."

"And that was in violation of the rules, correct?" asks McBurney.

"Yes, sir. I did tell her ithat I would report any further infractions. She has not done anything like that since."

"To your knowldge, of course. If she was willing to break the rules that time, why not break the rules concerning drug use?"

"It's totally different, sir."

"Is that so? She was willing to cheat; you just testified that she did cheat. You testided she cheated in a military exercise, as if she expects to rise from the dead after being killed in battle. Taking methamphetamines would be another form of cheating, right?"

"I don't know if she did, sir."

"But you thought she wouldn't use methamphetamines. Apparently you're not thinking with the head above your neck."

"Objection," says Bullrider. "Argumentative."

"Sustained," says the judge.

"No further questions."

"The defense rests," says Bullrider.

oooooooooo

0205 ZULU

CRESSWELL RESIDENCE

WEST ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

"Aren;t you going to sleep?" asks Dora Cresswell as she lies in her bed.

"Its' about Cammie," says Gordon Cresswell. "Her whole future is on the line and I can't even show some support."

"She knows that you support her. I'm sure she understands."

"I'm sure we'll hear one way or the other really soon. I wonder what she'll do if she's expelled."

ooooooooooo

DAY 12

1330 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell stands up as she preparwes to hear the judge's ruling.

"After reviewing the testimony and exhibits," says the judge, "There is enough evidence for a case against Midshipman Cresswell. Given her record at Annapolis as well as the mildness of the charge, justice will be best served if it were handled by the Academy's disciplinary process. I therefore recommend to the convening authority to refer this matter to the Brigade of Midshipmen for proper disposition. This hearing is concluded."

The judge bangs the gavel.

"What now, sir?" asks Cammie.

"We'll offer a deal," says Captain Bullrider.

oooooooooooo

1405 ZULU

"Tell us what you have to offer," says Major McBurney, sitting in a conference room with Navy Commander Caitlin Pike.

"We will offer you the name of the person who gave Midshipman Cresswell the methamphetaimes," says Captain Bullrider. "In exchange, we want all charges to be dropped and for her to resume her career in the Academy."

"Unacceptable," says Commander Pike. "Midshipman Cresswell should no longer serve here in the Academy. Still, we are not going to dimsiss what you are offering,. If you give us the name, and it leads to a formal accusation, and you agree to tesdtify in any hearing, then we will give Midshipman Cresswell a medical discharge from the Academy."

"Medical discharge?" asks Cammie.

"You'll be dismissed from the Academy for health-related reasons," says Bullrider. "Unlike expulsion, you can transfer your credits to another college or university. A friend of mine I went here with had some medical condition and was medically discharged, he later graduated from GMU in Fairfax."

"You must tell us the name of this person and everything about this person," says McBurney. "Otherwise this case will go to the Brigade of Midshipmen."

"Roy Grant," says Cammie. "Midshipman First Class Roy Grant. He's the highest-ranking midshipman. He befriended me my plebe year. He later told me he could offer me something to stay energized and keep up. It was pills in these little plastic bottles. They looked like medicine bottles so no one would suspect. He delivered the bottles straight to my dorm. I went through three bottles, I think. I paid him about twenty dollars for a bottle."

"And where are those bottles?"

"After I got out of the hospital, I got rid the bottle. Listen, I'm sure I'm not the only midshipman taking these drugs."

"Thank you for your information, Midshipman Cresswell," says Pike. "We'll speak with the convening authority. If the tip pans out, we will grant you your medical discharge."

"We'll call you if we get more information," says Bullrider.

He and his client leave the room and walk across the Nacval Academy Yard.

"What's gonna happen now?" asks Cammie.

"Most likely, the case will be referred to the Brigade, and you will be expelled," says Bullrider. "They're gonna drag their feet in this investigation. After all, they already have someone to blame - you. And I think it's a good thing you will not finish here at the Academy. Our sailors and Marines need officers who can stand up to the pressures that military life can bring. If you can't make it here, how can you make it commadning a ship caught in a hurricane, or lead troops taking heavy enemy fire?"

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, sir."

"I wish you still had that bottle; it would make my job so much easier. I haven't given up on you yet, Midshipman. I'll try to find out what I can on this Roy Grant. We need more than your word to take down the number one midshipman in the Academy."

"What if you can't find enough evidence?"

"Right now, I should concentrate on finding the evidence. If we lose, we'll deal with it then." 


	4. Chapter 4

2118 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Captain Carlos Bullrider sits at his desk looking throuhg some files he had received from the U.S. Naval Academy.

"Working late, Bullrider?" asks Major General Gordon M. Cresswell as he is leaving the office.

"Yes, sir," replies the Marine captain. "Still trying to follow through with leads for my case."

"Do you think it will be over soon? I don't want my lawyers to be stuck on one assignment for too long."

"It will be over, sir, one way or another."

"Tomorrow morning, I'm meeting with the other JAGs and members of the House Armed Services Committee on proposed revisions to the UCMJ, so I won't be here until the afternoon. Carry on, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

Bullrider looks at the files on Midshipman First Class Roy Grant. The midshipman has excellent grades, excellent performance evaluations by the Academy faculty, excellent leadership evaluations, and zero disciplinary actions against him. His record is that of someone on a fast track to become an admiral or general, let alone the Brigade Commander.

The word of of a third class midshipman caught using methamphetamines against the commander of the Brigade of Midshipmen is the only evidence he has. He would not take her word for it if he were not her lawyer.

"At least you won't be going to prison for this," the captain mutters. The most the Brigade of Midshipmen can do is expel her, and they would certainly do so once the case is handed to them. For a moment Bullrider wonders what the point is.

"It's not over yet," he says. He remembers his father telling him about flying F-4 Phantoms over the skies of Vietnam, fighting against the North Viuetnamese MiGs.

Midshipman Cameron Cresswell has not been expelled yet. Until that happens, he must go on.

But where to go? His client would not be useful in a sting operation, since Midshipman Grant will almost certainly avoid dealing with her, known to the Academy authorities as a drug user. Maybe there is another way to gather the evidence.

It will be up to him. Major McBurney and Commander Pike certainly have no motivation to go after Midshipman Grant.

He sips a cup of coffee. The only other thing he could possibly use is some financial records, which shows that Midshipman Grant deposited over eight hundred dollars into a Wells Fargo savings account. But that alone would make a weak case against Grant.

Finishing his coffee, he throws the cup into a trash-bag-lined trash can. He then takes a look.

And gets an idea.

oooooooooooo

2356 ZULU

UNITED STATES NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

Captain Bullrider watches as Navy masters-at-arms and Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) agents dig through the dumpster just outside Bancroft Hall. Bullrider himself assists, wearing latex gloves that almost reach to the elbows.

This is not a pleasant duty. This is a lot worse than anything he went through during his plebe summer.

"So you have been reduced to digging through the trash," says one of the NCIS agents, a dark-haired woman wearing a visored cap and a windbreaker jacket, her voice accented.

"We need to find medicine bottles," says the Marine captain. "Where are you from, by the way? Russia? Poland?"

"Israel," replies the agent.

Bullrider picks up some more trash- food wrappers, pieces of paper, uneaten food. He finds a medicine bottle, and then places it in the white plastic bags.

After the dumpster is emptied, it is placed in the back of a Ford F-150 pickup truck for transport to the NCIS lab.

ooooooooo

DAY 9

2030 ZULU

Midshipman First Class Roy Grant walks across the yard, accompanied by Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts.

"Midshipman Roberts," says another midshipman, saluting the two of them.

"Your name, plebe?" asks Roberts.

"Midshipman Fourth Class Cantrell, sir. You were my drill instructor during my plebe summer."

"And where are you headed now, Cantrell?"

"I'm scheduled to play some tennis, sir."

"Excuse me, sir," someone says.

The three misshipmen look to see a trio of Navy masters-at-arms.

"Midshipman Roy Grant here," says Grant. "What may I do for you, Petty Officer."

"Midshipman Roy Grant, you are under arrest," says the petty officer. "you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to appoint civilian counsel."

Midshipman Grant is led away.

"What was that about?" asks Midshipman Cantrell.

"Dismissed," says Roberts.

"Aye aye, sir!"

ooooooooooooooo

2050 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"You wish to see us, sir?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner as he and Commander Meg Austin enter General Cresswell's office.

"A midshipman in Annapolis was arrested for drug dealing," says the general. "He is Midshipman First Class Roy Grant. Until his arrest he was the commander of the Brigade of Midshipmen."

"Whom was he dealing to?" asks Meg.

"He was suspected of dealing to other midshipmen," says Cresswell. "The convening authority has convened a general court-martial. Austin, you will prosecute. Turner, you will defend. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," say the two Navy commanders.

ooooooooooo

2112 ZULU

BANCROFT HALL

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

"We did it," says Captain Bullrider.

"You mean I'm not getting expelled?" asks Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell.

"Midshipman Grant was charged with drug dealing. Do you know what I had to go through to get the evidence? I had to dig through the trash. I spent hours in the shower trying to clean myself. I did that just for you."

"That's good, sir."

"As long as you testify against him in any hearing, you will get your medical discharge by the winter break. I hope you learned from this, Midshipman. You will not become an officer, but what you have learned here," says the captain, tapping his temple, "can not be taken away from you."

"Now that it's over for me," says the midshipman, "what do I tell my dad?"

"You have to face up for what you did."

ooooooooooooo

2150 ZULU

NAVAL ACADEMY BRIG

Midshipman First Class Roy Grant is escorted into a small room by a Navy master-at-arms. Inside the room he sees a man with curly black hair and thick lips. He is dressed in a Navy uniform, and the stripes on his sleeves indicate him as a commander.

"I'm Commander Sturgis Turner from JAG," says the commander. "I'm your defense attorney."

"Midshipman First Class Roy Grant, sir," replies the midshipman.

"Let's dicsuss your case, Midshipman. Tell the truth. Did you deal methamphetamines to other midshipmen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me more about it."

"I sell it for twenty dollars. I put the drugs into medicine bottles and even print out prescription labels for them. I made quite a bit of money."

"Let me tell it straight, Midshipman Grant," says Sturgis. "You're not graduating. Your next billet might be in Leavenworth. Now, maybe we can cut a deal so you can avoid prison."

"Like what?"

"I know you don't have a meth lab in your dorm. Just tell me whom you get your drugs from."

"I..I can't, sir."

"In that case, you will be court-martialed, convicted, and you will spend up to ten years in Leavenworth. Is that what you want, Midshipman?"

"Listen, sir," says Midshipman Grant. "There's..there's this cabal of drug dealers operating within the U.S. Navy. I get the drugs from one of them."

"A drug dealing cabal inside the Navy?" asks Sturgis, a little skeptical.

"It's not as hard as it might seem," says Grant. "They use Navy regs to hide their operations. I was told an admiral leads the whole operation."

"And how many people from this cabal did you meet?"

"Only one, my supplier."

"For all you know, he could have just made it up. The two of you could be the only people in this cabal."

"Not true, sir. I know because a week after I started dealing last year, he showed a picture of me walking through the yard, with the sights of a sniper scope on it. He told me that if I say anything about him, they can get me wherever I am."

"Tell me the name, and we can offer it to the prosecution for a deal."

"Sir, that picture I saw was a warning."

"I am sure you can go into witness protection if you choose to testify," says Sturgis. "But now thay you've been exposed, what makes you think they won't come after you anyway? At least if you cooperate with the authorities, they could guve you protection. But if you don't offer them a name, you won't get protection."

"The cabal infiltrated the highest levels of the Navy," says Grant. "If I go away quietly, they won't come after me."

"You may indeed go away quietly," replies the commander.

ooooooooo

DAY 12

1450 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"You face very serious charges, Midshipman Grant," says Commander Caitlin Pike, who is mediating the meeting between Commanders Turner and Austin. "Because of the seriousness of the charges, I am inclined to favor a general court-martial for you."

"What deal do you have?" asks Sturgis.

"Give us the name of your supplier, give full cooperation to any further investigation, and this matter will be handled by the Brigade of Midshipmen," says Pike.

"We can get you protection," says Meg.

"If you do this, the maximum punishment is expulsion," says Sturgis.

"I can't, ma'am," says Grant.

"Then you will be court-martialed, Midshipman Grant," says Commander Pike.

oooooooooooo

DAY 13

1300 ZULU

Midshipman Roy Grant enters the courtroom with his lawyer, Commander Sturgis Turner. He looks across the room at his prosecutor, Commander Meg Austin.

"All rise," says the bailiff. "Captain Sebring presiding."

"Midshipman First Class Roy Grant," says the judge, Captain Sebring, "you are charged with violating Article 112a, distribution of methamphetamines. How do you plead to these charges?"

"Not guilty," says Midshipman Grant.

"Court-martial will begin Monday, November 28, at 10:00 AM," says the judge, who then bangs the gavel.

Two masters-at-arms escort the defendant from the courtroom.

ooooooooooo

DAY 15

0012 ZULU

CRESSWELL RESIDENCE

WEST ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Thanksgiving dinner at the Cresswell residence consists of turkey, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and scalloped potatoes with generous servingsof wine, Miller Genuine Draft beer, and Coca-cola. It is a special thanksgiving, since the elder Cresswells had lost their homes to Hurricane Katrina just over a month ago.

"Thanks for this dinner, Gordon," says an elderly man with white hair on his head, sitting at a dining table with an olive-green tablecloth on top.

"You fed me more times than I can remember, Dad," says Gordon Cresswell, who for this day at least left behind his duties at JAG.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to go back home again," says a white-haired elderly woman.

"They'll rebuild, Mom," says Wallace Cresswell, their other son.

All of them, numbering over a dozen, eat around the table, being thankful, considering the hurricane that struck not too long ago.

"I can cook more scalloped potatoes," says Dora Cresswell.

"I'm glad you're doing okay," Cammie Cresswell says to her grandparents even as she stick a fork into some scalloped potatoes.

oooooooooooooo

0040 ZULU

After eating Thanksgiving dinner to the full, Cammie goes into the bedroom that she had been staying in for over six years, since her father, then a Marine colonel, was assigned to a post in the Headquarters of the U.S. Marine Corps in Washington, D.C. She briefly thinks of the uncertain future ahead. It was just two weeks ago that she was looking forward to finishing at the academy and becoming a military officer. She considers herself lucky that she is getting a medical discharge instead of an expulsion.

"Hi there:" says her father. "did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah," she replies.

"I know the real reason why you're leaving the Academy."

"You're not here to pass judgment, are you?"

"Judgment has already been passed. You are lucky you're getting off light."

"Then what do you want?"

"Let's talk about the reason why you started using drugs in the first place."

"Do we have to talk about it?"

"Absolutely. you must confront the root of your problem, or you will fall into that trap again and I don't think you'll get a third chance."

"It was the pressure. They put all these demands on me. I used those drugs to give myself an edge; to be my best in academics and athletics."

"Except it wasn't you, it was the drugs that were performing," says the Marine general. "You're going to have to learn to cope with life without drugs. You should be lucky you were caught now, instead of when you're an officer in charge of men and women. There's a very good reason why the military has its drug policy. We can't have officers using drugs as a crutch. The costs are too great. I think that stint in the emergency room should have given you a clue."

"I know."

The general stands up and walks to the door. "You can't dwell on this. You have to move on with your life."

Cammie then picks up the phone to call her boyfriend Mike.

"Mike here," says a male voice.

"It's me, Cammie," she says.

"I heard you're leaving the Academy."

"I am. Medical discharge."

"I know why you're leaving."

"Yeah, I made a deal. I'm testifying against Roy Grant."

"Roy Grant? The commander of the Brigade of Midshipmen?"

"He was the one who supplied me with meth."

"I saw the masters-at-arms arrest him!" says Mike.

"He was the one who sold the drugs to me. Do you believe me?"

"After these past two weeks, I don't klnow what to believe," says Mike. 


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 19

1335 ZULU

UNITED STATES NAVAL ACADEMY

ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND

"You may call your first witness," says Navy Captain Sebring, sitting at the judge's bench in the courtroom in the U.S. Naval Academy.

"I call Carlos Bullrider to the stand," says Commander Meg Austin.

Marine Corps Captain Carlos Bullrider stands up and sits in the witness seat; he is sworn in by the court bailiff.

"Tell the court you rank and position," says Meg.

"I'm a captain in the U.S. Marine Corps and a judge advocate posted at Navy JAG Headquarters."

"Captain Bullrider, please summarize how you became involved in this case."

"Yes, ma'am," says Bullrider. "I was assigned to provide legal assistance to Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell. I asked for an Article 32 hearing to go over the evidence. The hearing judge recommended that the case be referred to the Brigade of Midshipmen. After meeting with Commander Pike, the staff judge advocate for the Academy, they agreed to let Midshipman Cresswell go with a medical discharge if she gave information leading to formal charges against her dealer."

"is there anything else you did, Captain?"

"Yes, ma'am. I exercised my power of discovery to uncover evidence. I figured that the medicine bottles my client threw out would have her supplier's fingerprints on them. The Naval Academy Police and the NCIS gathrered the trash and it was taken to the NCIS lab for examination. I later learned from Commander Pike that evidence was found against the dealer, and that formal charges will be filed."

"What is your experience at crime scenes?"

"I had, on prior occasions, observed the gathering of evidence by military police. My first assignment after graduating from JAG School was as a legal advisor to a Marine military police unit. I stayed with them until the summer of last year, when I went to JAG Headquarters."

"No further questions."

"Your witness," Sebring says to the defense attorney.

"Did your client, Midshipman Cresswell, tell you the name of her dealer?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner.

"Sir, I can not violate my attorney client privilege," says Bullrider.

"Your Honor, the witness refuses to answer the question."

"Your Honor," says Bullrider, "the content of my conversations are confidential and I have a legal duty not to reveal it to anyone."

"Move on," says Captain Sebring.

"Let me rephrase," says Sturgis. "During your defense of Midshipman Cresswell, did you come to the conclusion that Midshipman Roy Grant was her dealer?"

"Yes, sir," replies the Marine captain.

"Did Midshipman Cresswell identify Midshipman Roy Grant to anyone else?"

"Your Honor," Bullrider says to the judge.

"Attorney-client privilege only applies to what your client said to you, Captain," says Sebring, "and not to anyone else."

"She identified him to Commander Pike and Major McBurney," says Bullrider.

"And the deal was that if Midshipman Roy Grant were prosecuted, your client would get a medical discharge, correct?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, sir. A medical discharge would not have as much a damging effect on her scholastic career as an expulsion would."

"So you had motivation to find evidence against Midshipman Grant."

"Yes, sir. It was my duty to defend my client, just as it is your duty to defend yours."

"And given the fact that Midshipman Cresswell happens to be the daughter of the Navy's Judge Advocate General, you would be even more motivated."

"My duty then was to do everything in my power to secure the offer made by the Academy authorities."

"So you would have motivation to plant evidence."

"Objection!" yells Meg.

"I have been taught not to lie nor cheat even before I was appointed to this Academy," says Bullrider. "For me to plant evidence would be to pour contempt upon the United States Naval Academy where I spent four years, the United States Marine Corps for which I am an officer, and the Navy Judge Advocate General Corps for which I am an attorney."

"Still, given the deal offered to your client," says Sturgis, "you would only look at evidence of Midshipman Grant's guilt regardless of its reliability or accuracy."

"Sir, if there are problems with the evidence agsinst Midshipman Grant, I am sure you will point them out to this honorable court."

"No further questions."

"Witness may step down," says Sebring.

oooooooooooo

1802 ZULU

"Give us a summary of you report," says Meg.

"We started by sifting out anything remotely resembling a medicine bottle," says the NCIS technician, a woman in her late twenties with black hair tied in pigtails and with a lot of makeup on her face. "Each bottle was catalogued and then we did tests?"

"What kind of tests?" asks the Navy commander.

"We did tests for trace amounts of methamphetamines," replies the NCIS lab technician. "We found a few bottles that did contain traces of methamphetamines. We then performed fingerprint analyses on each bottle."

"And did you find the fingerprints of Midshipman Roy Grant?"

"We sure did. There was plenty of fingerprint for a definite match."

"And what of Midshipman Cameron Cresswell?"

"There was one bottle that had both Midshipman Grant's and Midshipman Cresswell's fingerprints."

"No further questions."

"Your witness," the judge says to Sturgis.

"According to the reports, where was this bottle found?" asks Sturgis.

"It was found in a trash bag, which came from a dumpster near the Bancroft Hall," says the lab technician.

"Was there any other trash inside the bag?"

"Of course. It all came from the dumpster."

"A dumpster full of trash from a dorm packed with midshipmen," says Sturgis. "All that dirt. Did it occur to you that there could be contamination?"

"Contaimation, Commander?"

"You know, all that trash mixing up together, all the preservatives from uneaten food. There could be contamination, right?"

"On the outside of the medicine bottle, yes."

"Was the medicine bottle open when it was found?"

"Yes, it was."

"So the methamphetamine contamination could come from another source, right?"

"Possibly."

"No further questions."

"Redirect, your Honor," says Meg.

"Go right ahead," says Sebring.

"What else was in the bag that the bottle was found in?' asks Meg.

"I..I can't remember off-hand," replies the lab technician.

"Let me show you." meg holds an NCIS report. "This is a report from the trash bag marked three, the bag where the medicine bottle containing Midshipman Cresswell's and Midshipman Grant's fingerprints were found. Read it."

"We found paper towels, tissues, used sanitary napkins, and used tampons."

"So what would be the likelihood of methamphetamines from another source contaminating the bottle?"

"Very unlikely, Commander."

"No further questions."

"Court will recess until tomorrow morning at 1000," says Captain Sebring.

oooooooo

2050 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Sturgis sits inside his small private office in JAG Headquarters. The office is decorated with a Navy recruitment poster featuring a submarine, as the commander had once been a submarine officer many years ago.

As Sturgis reads through some files related to the Roy Grant case, Captain Carlos Bullrider walks in.

"Have a moment, sir?" asks the Marine captain.

"Make it quick," replies Sturgis.

"It was about what you asked me during the court-martial, sir. You were insinuating that I would plant evidence. I've been to this office for over half a year now. You should know better than that."

"You were a witness against my case, Bullrider. It was my duty to cast doubt on your credibility. If you are to try a case where I was a witness against your side, you would be duty-bound to discredit me before the jury. I have absolute respect for you, Captain, but our duties as sailors and Marines come before how we may personally feel about each other. Do you understand?"

"Sort of."

"Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," replies Bullrider as he leaves.

oooooooooooo

DAY 20

1506 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

"The government calls Cameron Cresswell to the stand," says Meg.

Midshipman third Class Cameron Cresswell, dressed in her just-pressed midshipman uniform, takes the stand and is sworn in by the bailiff.

"Tell us your position in the Academy," says Meg.

"I am a Midshipman Third Class, ma'am," replies Cammie. "I was appointed to the Academy in the summer of 2004. I celebrated my eighteenth birthday during my plebe summer."

"Remember that you have immunity in exchange for this testimony," says the Navy commander. "During your appointment to the Academy, did you ever use methamphetamines?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why did you use methamphetmamines, Midshipman?"

"To stay energized so I can keep up with the demands of Annapolis. I know, ma'am, it wasn't a smart thing to do."

"Did you make these methamphetamines yourself?"

"No, ma'am."

"From whom did you receive methamphetamines?"

"Midshipman First Class Roy Grant."

"How did he get you into this?"

"It started the fall of my plebe year. He was second class then. I was having trouble, and he would help. One day, he said he could give me something that could give me more energy. He showed me a bottle with pills. He told me it was going to be okay. I trusted him; he was always willing to help the plebes and he was selected to become the next commander of the Brigade. The demands increased when I became third class, and I got some more pills from him."

"Where is he now?"

"Sitting at that table, next to the commander there with the submarine warfare badge on his coat."

"Let the record show that the witness is referring to the defendant, Midshipman First Class Roy Grant," says Meg. "Did Midshipman Grant charge you for your methamphetmaines?"

"Yes, ma'am,' replies Cammie. "After the first bottle, he charged twenty dollars."

"What did these bottles look like?"

"Like medicine bottles, with a label on it."

"Let me remind this court of Prosecution Exhibit A, which is a medicine bottle with a label, having the fingerprints of Midshipmans Cresswell and Grant. and Prosecution Exhibit C, which is an NCIS report about what was found in Midshipman Grant's quarters, including a label sheet consistent with the label sheets used for printing prescription labels." Meg holds up a plastric bag containing a medicine bottle. "Was it like this?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell the court how you got caught."

"I felt dizzy one evening and the paramedics took me to the hospital. They took a blood sample and I guess that's how I was caught. After my Article 32 hearing, I was told that I could get a medical discharge if I could provide information leading to the prosecution of my dealer."

"After you got out of the hospital, what did you do with the remaining methamphetamines?"

"I retrieved the bottle when Midshipman Dana Harris, my rommmate, wasn't in. I went to the ladies' room to flush the remaining pills. But I took some of the pills before getting rid of the rest. I then threw the bottle into the trash."

"Let me remind this court of Prosecution Exhibit B, which lists where each tested bottle came from and what was found in the vicinity. The bottle with Midshipman Grant;'s fingerprints was found with paper towels, used sanitary napkins, and used tampons, consistent with the testimony provided by Midshipman Cresswell. No further questions."

"Your witness," the judge says to Sturgis.

"So you admitted to using methamphetamines," says Sturgis.

"Yes, sir," answers Cammie. "It was a terrible mistake; I'm lucky to get off with only a medical discharge."

"And that is a sweet deal, a medical discharge instead of expulsion, a;llowing you to transfer the credits you already have."

"Yes, sir."

"When you joined the Women's Basketball Team, did you sign any forms?"

"Yes, sir; we all did."

"Read the line on this form, Midshipman."

Cammie reads the line. "I ackowledge I am not using any illegal drugs."

"So you lied on this form, is that not right?"

"I...Yes, sir, I did."

"During your Article 32 hearing, Midshipman Dana Harris testified that she saw you taking pills and you said it was a prescription, and there is no record of any prescription given to you, Cameron Cresswell. So you lied to another midshipman, right?"

"Yes, sir," Cammie says weakly.

"As a graduate of Annapolis, I was taught not to lie, cheat, or steal, nor tolerate other midshipmen who die. Was this part of the honor code."

"Yes, sir."

"Then you broke the honor code. You lied to the basketball coach, you lied to your roommate. You are a proven liar, Midshipman Cresswell, so why should we believe you?"

"Objection!" yells Meg.

"Sustained," says Captain Sebring.

"Ni further questions,' says Sturgis.

"Witness may step down."

"The government rests its case," says Meg.

"Your Honor," says Sturgis. "We have witnesses who are available to testify today. They are all on the witness list. If you will allow the defense to open its case later this afternoon."

"I see no problem with that," says Captain Sebring. "Court will resume at 1400 hours. Get your witnesses ready, Commander Turner."

"Yes, sir."

ooooooooooo

1800 ZULU

"The defense may begin its case," says the judge. "Call your first witness, Commander."

"I call Mike Roberts to the stand," says Sturgis.

Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts takes the stand as he did during Cammie's Article 32 hearing. He is sworn in.

"State your position," says Sturgis.

"I'm a midshipman first class and a staff officer for the Brigade of Midshipmen," says Mike.

"You must be very busy."

"You don't know the half of it, sir."

"I do, Midshipman. I was also on the brigade staff when I attended Annapolis. How well do you know Midshipman Grant?"

"Since my second year here, sir. He was serious about studying and excelling, willing to help the others in his class and the lower classes. He helped the upper class midshipmen with tutoring sessions for my roommate, Midshipman Kevin Dupree, when he went on probation. He also encouraged me to go on the Competitive Sailing Team. During last summer, he recommended to the Academy that I be a drill instructor for the incoming plebe class. I met with him and the others during the afternoon staff meetings, up until the time he was arrested."

"Would you classify Midshipman Grant as an excellent leader?"

"Yes, sir. Always willing to go out of his way to help the lower classes. If he is acquitted of these charges, I would without hesitation serve with him."

"Did he ever offer you methamphetamines?"

"No, sir."

"Heroin?"

"No, sir."

"Cocaine?"

"No, sir."

"Marijuana?"

"No, sir."

"Alcohol?"

"Only when we go out on liberty, sir. We don't drink on Academy grounds, sir."

"Would you classify him as a drug dealer?"

"No, sir."

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"how much do you know about his personal life?" asks Meg.

"Personal life, ma'am?" asks Mike.

"You knew where he grew up?"

"Somewhere in Illinois, I think."

"You don't know his parents' names. Brother? Sister? Pets?"

"No, ma'am."

"Does Midshipman Grant have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's a senior at St. John's College, I think."

"And you remember her name?"

"It was Tracey, I think. I only met her a couple of times."

"It's Stacey, Roberts!" says Midshipman First Class Roy Grant, standing up.

"Sit down, Midshipman," says the judge.

"My apologies, sir," says Midshipman Grant.

"And does he talk about her with you?" asks Meg.

"With me, ma'am?" asks Mike. "I don't remember. He mentioned her once or twice, I think."

"Does he tell you how much he loves her? Or his plans with her?"

"No, ma'am."

"So you don't know him that well after all."

"Objection," says Sturgis. "Counsel is arguing."

"Sustained," says Sebring.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Midshipman Roberts?" asks Meg.

"Objection," says Sturgis. "Relevance?"

"Your Honor, this goes into the credibility of this witness," says Meg.

"Tread carefully, Commander," says the judge. "Overruled."

"Yes, ma'am," says Meg. "Her name's Cammie Cresswell; she's a midshipman here."

"Midshipman Cresswell testified that she got her drugs from Midshipman Grant. What do you think of that?" asks Meg.

"Objection!" yells Sturgis.

"Your Honor, I am asking Midshipman Roberts about his opinion of his girlfriend's testimony," says Meg.

"Overruled," says Sebring.

"I..I don't know what to think," says Mike.

"Your girlfriend, Midshipman Third Class Cameron Cresswell, stated under oath that Midshipman First Class Roy Grant sold her the methamphetamines. Given how well you know her, was she lying?"

MIke sweats profusely, a cold sweat. He had respected Roy Grant, and loved Cammie Cresswell. But these past few days turned everything upside down.

"Answer the question, Midshipman," says the judge.

"I'd have to know if Midshipman Grant actually sold drugs to her before I can say one way or the other," says Mike.

"So then you don't know, one way or the other," says Meg.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean..."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Redirect?' asks Captain Sebring.

"Not at this time," says Sturgis.

"Witness may step down."

Mike gets up and heads towards the exit. He can not leave the courtroom fast enough.

oooooooooooo

1620 ZULU

"As deputy commandant of midshipmen, I frequently meet with Midshipman Grant," says Marine Colonel Stiles.

"And how woiuld you describe his moral character, sir?" asks Sturgis.

"He has a solid moral foundation. He is always willing to help the other midshipmen. That is why I and his predecessor recommended him for his post."

"No further questions."

"Colonel, you exercised how much supervision over him?' asks Meg.

"Not much, Commander," replies the colonel, "He's not a plebe. He's quite an effective leader, and effective leaders don't need constant supervision."

"So he could have dealt drugs underneath your nose."

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"The colonel here testified that he does not exercise much supervision over Midshipman Grant, so he is not qualified to vouch for his innocence," says Meg.

"Overruled," says Sebring.

"I don't think he did, Commander. I served here for three years; I first met him when ghe was a second class."

"No further questions."

"Defense rests its case," says Sturgis.

"The government is satisfied with its case," says Meg. "There will be no rebuttal."

"Closing arguments tomorrow at 0900," says the judge.

"What now, sir?" asks Midshipman Grant.

"We wait," says Sturgis as they walk out of the courtroom.

oooooooooooo

DAY 21

1311 ZULU

"Midshipman First Class Roy Grant was given great responsibility above the other midshipmen when he accepted his position as commander of the brigade," says Meg. "The performance of the underclassmen was his responsibility. He betrayed his responsibility to the Academy and to his fellow midshipmen by selling a very addictive and potentially fatal drug. He ruined the career of one midshipman already, and others may have to deal with a terrible addiction. We have the medicine bottle containing traces of meth and his fingerprints. We have the testimony of a midshipman who will leave the Academy disgraced for her horrible mistake. The evidence clearly shows that Midshipman Grant dealt drugs on Academy grounds no less, and you must find him guilty."

"Your turn," Captain Sebring says to Sturgis.

"Drug use is a very serious offense in the Academy," says Sturgis, facing the jury. "As a graduate of this fine institution, I know this more than most people. As a member of the Midshipmen Brigade Staff, I dealt with cases of drug use. Having served aboard a submarine, I know full well how important it is for officers to be in their best health.

"That said, the evidence against Midshipman Grant does not hold up. We only have lab results of a bottle retrieved from a garbage bin,w hich should tell you the quality of the evidence. And we have the testimony of a midshipman caught using drugs, who cut a deal just so she can avoid expulsion, and who has lied about her drug use on no less than two separate occasions. You can't trust the evidence. You took an oath when you were appointed to this general court-martial. You must find him not guilty."

oooooooooo

1615 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Meg sits inside her office looking through some other cases she is working on when Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates enters.

"Commander Austin," says the petty officer. "The jury in Annapolis? they reached a verdict. It's to be read this afternoon."

"That quickly?" asks Meg.

"Yes, ma'am.

oooooooooooo

1800 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL ACADEMY

"Has the members reached a verdict?" asks Captain Sebring.

"We have, your Honor," says the foreman, a Navy captain.

The judge receives a sealed envelope from the jury.

"You may publish your findings," he says.

"On the charge and specification of Article 112a, the sale of methampehtamines to Midshipman First Class Cameron Cresswell, we find the defendant, Midshipman First Class Roy Grant, guilty."

Midshipman Grant bows his head in disappointment.

"Defendant is remanded to the custody of the Naval Academy brig pending sentencing," says Captain Sebring. 


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 27

1309 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Commander Sturgis Turner enters the office after being summoned by Major General Gordon M. Cresswell. He stands before his superior.

"I just got a report from Leavenworth concerning your client Roy Grant," says the general.

"What is it?" asks the commander, who had been working on the appeal for Roy Grant's court-martial conviction.

"Roy Grant was found dead this morning as the guards were making rounds," says Cresswell. "They suspect homicide. Army CID is investigating."

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"There are some other cases to work on; I'll let you know at the 0930 staff briefing. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir."

Sturgis leaves the general's office. He knows why Roy Grant was killed in prison.

oooooooooooo

1935 ZULU

STARBUCKS COFFEE

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Cammie Cresswell waits at the counter at her new job in a Starbucks coffee shop in Arlington, Virginia, not fat from the Pentagon. She had just gotten this job on Monday, after leaving the Academy. Her medical discharge does not take effect until the end of the fall semester later this month; she was granted leave for the remainder of the semester until her medical discharge was processed.

The coffee shop is not crowded at this time; there are only a few people sitting at the wooden tables. Most of her customers simply had their drinks to go.

The glass door opens, and she sees Midshipman First Class Mike Roberts enter.

"Mike," she says. "What may I get for you?"

"I'll have a cappucino," says Mike.

"Okay," says Cammie, getting the capuccino from the machine.

"Your dad told me you'd be working here now."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to be at school?"

"I have weekday liberty today. I wanted to see how you're doing, what you're gonna do."

"I'm applying to some technical colleges," says Cammie. "At least I'll be able to transfer my credits. I hope to start by next month." She gives the capuccino to Mike.

"That's great, Cammie."

"you know, I was just thinking. About us. I know the past few weeks were difficult. Can we start over?"

Mike holds her hands. "I'd like that."

Another custiomer comes in, an ordinary-looking man wearing a heavy black coat.

"I'd like a cafe mocca," he says.

"Right awat, sir," replies Cammie as she gets his drink.

"You know, it's too bad about Roy Grant."

"How do you know him?" Cammie asks her customer.

"Had a great future in the Navy; he was careless and threw it all away. All he got was a shiv shoved into his heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, Cresswell," says the man, putting a five-dollar- bill on the counter. "It's best if you put the past behind you. Just get on with your life."

Mike overhears the conversation and grabs the man's arm. "Who are you?" asks the midshipman.

"Nobody," replies the man, pulling his arm away.

The ordinary-looking man heads out the door. MIke heads out.

He sees a crowd ofm people walking along the sidewalks. He had lost sight of the man. 


End file.
